wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppermint Patty Bear
Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt is a major female character in the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. Peppermint Patty is not to be confused with Patty, and is almost always referred to and addressed by her complete nickname. An outgoing and sporty girl, she has a crush on Charlie Brown (whom she always calls "Chuck") and is almost always accompanied by her best friend Marcie after the latter's introduction in 1971. She attends a different school than most of the Peanuts cast (other than Franklin) and she struggles with education and homework. She lives across town with her father and stands in for good kids who live on the "bad" part of town. Peppermint Patty is loyal, courageous, and still vulnerable. Contentshide Personality Appearance History Relationships Marcie Charlie Brown Roy Franklin Snoopy Linus Lucy The Little Red-Haired Girl "Pig-Pen" References External links Personality Edit Peppermint Patty is well known for her identity as a tomboy; she often plays sports and is probably the jock of the Peanuts gang. Peppermint Patty can often be very lazy, especially when it comes to school. She is widely known for receiving a D− grade on every test or assignment in school (in 1999, the final full year of Peanuts, her teacher presented her with a certificate placing her in the "D-Minus Hall of Fame"). In one comic strip, she got a Z-, which she called "sarcasm". In a series of strips from 1984, Peppermint Patty is held back a grade for failing all of her classes—only to be allowed to return to her old class when her old desk in front of Marcie starts to emit snoring noises, leading children and faculty alike to suspect that the classroom is haunted by a "snoring ghost". Peppermint Patty's bad grades are possibly exacerbated by her tendency to sleep through class. This has been explained by saying that her father works late, and she is too insecure to sleep until he returns home. 19740321 Peppermint Patty finds out that Snoopy is not human in the strip from March 21, 1974. Peppermint Patty can be dimwitted; until March 21, 1974, she did not realize that Snoopy was a dog. Her realization came during a period when she refused to go to school and instead attempted to stay with Snoopy. During a scuffle with Marcie, Snoopy's doghouse is destroyed, and Marcie finally convinces her friend that Snoopy is a beagle, not a "funny looking kid with a big nose." Peppermint Patty's obtuseness got even more pronounced such as when she applied to a school for Gifted Children with a big sack expecting to receive things until the school representative explained to her embarrassment the complete misunderstanding she had about the institution. Furthermore, Peppermint Patty enrolled into the Ace Obedience School at Snoopy's recommendation, took the curriculum with the other dogs and never seriously questioned why she was the only human participating in that manner. She later graduated and found out to her total humiliation later when the principal of her regular school explained what she had done. Furthermore, when Patty went after Snoopy for this fiasco, she was convinced that the ferocious cat next door, World War II, was Snoopy is disguise for absolutely no rational reason and attacked him, forcing Snoopy to come to Patty's rescue. Finally, Peppermint Patty exacerbates her stupidity from these mortifications by then stubbornly blaming everyone who tried to warn her and she blindly ignored to her sorrow. Peppermint Patty is a star athlete, especially in baseball, where her team regularly trounces Charlie Brown's squad. In the first series of strips in which Patty appeared from 1966, she actually joins his team as its new pitcher, relegating Charlie Brown to the outfield. However, she quits in disgust after only one game; despite tossing a no-hitter and slamming five home runs, her new team loses, 37-5, because of their somewhat porous defense. In another strip she let Charlie Brown pitch the last throw of the game (Peppermint Patty pitched a no-hit, no-run game and were leading 49–0 on the 9th inning, 2nd out, 2nd strike), only to see Charlie Brown lose the game. One of Peppermint Patty's most troublesome traits, however, is her tendency to only hear what she wants to hear from others. Oftentimes, she will ask a favor or request of someone, and regardless of whether or not they even respond in the first place, will assume they have already agreed to comply, typically because she never gives them an opportunity to respond. Such instances include when in A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving she assumes Charlie Brown would agree to her offer to join him for Thanksgiving dinner. She takes his inability to form a cohesive response as an agreement. Another instance is in the TV special She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (which is based on a series of strips from November and December 1974). While preparing for a skating competition, Peppermint Patty learns Marcie's mother owns a sewing machine and automatically assumes Marcie will be able to craft an outfit for her. Despite her continuous declarations of the fact she has no idea how to sew, Marcie is strong-armed into trying to create a dress for Peppermint Patty, which turns out disastrous. In addition to her habit of addressing Charlie Brown as "Chuck", Peppermint Patty also addresses Lucy by the more formal name of "Lucille". This pattern of calling people by a less-commonly-used version of their name is inverted in the TV special Play It Again, Charlie Brown, in which Schroeder addresses Peppermint Patty as "Patricia". She is also called "Patricia" by her unseen teacher in France in Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!). Appearance Edit Peppermint Patty in The Peanuts Movie.jpg Peppermint Patty in The Peanuts Movie (2015) Peppermint Patty has medium-length hair with front bangs. She also has a big nose and freckles. She usually wears a shirt with vertical stripes on it, pants and a pair of sandals she even walks around in during winter. She is almost never depicted wearing a dress except on one occasion when she gets involved in a figure skating competition and another when the school dress code demands it. In the animated cartoons, her shirt is green with black stripes and her hair is usually light brown. In The Peanuts Movie, her hair is colored red. Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:ST. Patrick's Day Dress-Up Category:Characters with freckles Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear sneakers Category:FullSize Doll as Pets